christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
That's What I Love About Christmas
That's What I Love About Christmas is the song from A Very Minty Christmas. It is sung by Lorraine Feather while the ponies are decorating the Christmas and reprises at the end. Lyrics Original :Houses decked with lights :Glowing bright on frosty nights :With a wreath on every door :Drifting through the air :Is the laughter that we share :With our dearest friends once more :And that's what I love about Christmas :Hard to believe that it's almost here :That's what I love about Christmas :Have a merry one this year :Snowflakes in a swirl :Every boy and every girl :Bundled up in red and green :Tinsel on the tree :Every year we all agree :It's the grandest one we've seen :And that's what I love about Christmas :Hard to believe that it's almost here :That's what I love about Christmas :Have a very merry one this year :The Santa Claus sleigh :Will be heading our way :Down a river of stars he'll fly :Donner and Dancer :And Dasher and Prancer :Will eagerly pull the sky :A thousand bells ringing :Our silver song singing :We're joining in far and wide :The happiest faces :The warmest embraces :The feeling of joy inside :That's what I love about Christmas :Can you believe that it's almost here? :That's what I love about Christmas :Have a merry one this year :Carols in the park :Trees that twinkle in the dark :Easy smiles and great good cheer :Memories all aglow :Friends we've met so long ago :That we still hold near and dear :That's what I love about Christmas Reprises :Rainbow-colored lights :Glowing bright on Minty nights :And a bow on every door :Dancing through the air :Is the laughter that we share :With our pony pals once more :And that's what I love about Christmas :Hard to believe that it's almost here :That's what I love about Christmas :Have a merry one this year :Coconutty snow :Every pony that I know :Bundled up in pink and green :Gumdrops on the tree :Every year we all agree :It's the sweetest one we've seen :And that's what I love about Christmas :Hard to believe that it's almost here :That's what I love about Christmas :Have a very merry time this year :Our Twinkle Twirl's twirling :Our Pinkie Pie's whirling :The party has just begun :With Star Catcher singing :And jingle bells ringing :Sweet Berry joins in the fun :We're dancing away :In our favorite café :Rainbow Dash and Minty too :Our voices raised higher :Than stars up in the sky :As we celebrate a dream come true :That's what I love about Christmas :Can you believe that it's finally here? :That's what I love about Christmas :It's a merry one this year :Stockings full of treats :Carols drifting down the streets :Easy smiles and great good cheer :Ponyville's aglow :And it's wonderful to know :That our dearest friends are near :That's what I love about Christmas Category:Songs Category:My Little Pony songs